


Stakeout

by nivutece



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: It's gay if you squint, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nivutece/pseuds/nivutece
Summary: His stakeout at Le Blanc was supposed to be a way for Akechi to get dirt on Akira.





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes u write some Akechi musings at 1 am i guess  
> God, Atlus, he deserved better and you know it

Akechi stirred his coffee absentmindedly with one hand, while the other curled around the mug's handle. His eyes were glued to the tv, though he wasn't paying attention to whatever program Sojiro had turned on. 

It was getting to be pretty late, though Sojiro had all but given up on getting Akechi to leave at the proper time. He knew he'd stay behind to talk to Akira. 

He always did, whenever he visited. 

Sojiro kind of pitied the kid, anyhow. He seemed nice enough, albeit a little...weird, sometimes. But being thrust into the limelight at his age was probably to blame for how awkward Akechi was. 

He was quiet, he paid his bill, and he could hold an intelligent conversation if Sojiro engaged him. What else could he ask for in a kid, huh?

Akechi liked it here. It was calm and quiet, the perfect environment to actually hear himself think, unlike any of the cafes downtown. Le Blanc was certainly the best place for him to sit and collect his thoughts. 

And Sojiro was talented in what he did, too. The coffee was always fresh, Akechi noticed. It never had the bitter, burned taste that some of the popular cafes downtown had. It never tasted or felt artificial to him. Everything Sojiro made was a labor of love for his craft. It was admirable. 

And, of course, it happened to be where his main suspect lived, so that was just the cherry on top of a perfect little place to spend his free time. 

When the door to the cafe opened and the bells atop it jingled, Akechi would always turn to greet Akira with a smile. When Akechi first started to visit, this was usually the time that Sojiro would put some actual effort into trying to usher him out. 

But after a while, he didn't really say anything as he left. Just asked Akira to lock up after Akechi was gone. 

Perhaps, he assumed that the two were friends? Akechi would have scoffed at the concept if you even thought of saying something like that to his face. 

But....

After a while, he just liked talking to Akira. He was kind and thoughtful and...eloquent, for a delinquent. While some of his ideals and thoughts were a bit radical, his perspective on things was almost refreshing. Maybe he didn't agree with it, but it was nice to hear a perspective that wasn't the same rehashed bullshit the adults he was used to working with would spew day in and day out. 

He looked forward to their chats. And eventually, he found himself looking forward to just...seeing Akira. 

He wished they could be friends more than anything. What a pair they could have been. 

This was the closest he could ever get, though, and he knew that. 

It would have to suffice for this lifetime.


End file.
